Checkmate
by goth on ham
Summary: Lucius and Ed play a game of chess where the winner can do whatever he likes to the loser. Lucius Fox/Edward Nygma. Humiliation, oral sex, frottage. There's not much plot, this is mostly just smut.
1. Chapter 1

It had started as a simple wager.

A game of chess.

The winner could do anything he liked to the loser. Ed had been confident that he would win. Lucius had just shrugged easily and eventually nodded in agreement to the terms.

"Chess it is then."

The game lasted for the better part of the afternoon, the sun beginning to set as the game drew to a close. The turns had went by quickly at first, but towards the end game they each gradually took longer and longer. Neither wanted to lose. Ed's fingers curled around the black marble head of his King, his dark brown eyes fixed on the board. Lucius wasn't a man to gloat or be prematurely assured in his victory, but he knew that he had won. He knew that Ed knew as well.

"Checkmate."

Ed didn't respond.

"So the winner can do whatever he likes to the loser… I believe that was the deal, Mr Nygma."

Ed's eyes finally looked up from the board and locked firmly with Lucius'.

"You didn't tell me you were such an experienced player." He pointed out, accusation practically dripping from his voice.

Lucius raised an eyebrow in response. "You didn't ask, Mr Nygma."

Ed's jaw tightened, clearly feeling cheated by the other man's victory. If he had thought that he might lose, he would never have proposed such terms!

"Get on your knees."

Ed was snapped out of his bitter thoughts by those words. He looked over at his opponent, who was now standing and had walked a few paces so that he was beside the long edge of the table and closer to Ed.

"Excuse me?" There was a scoff to Ed's words, but a nervousness too. Lucius picked up on it and allowed himself a small chuckle.

"You heard me." The shorter man replied evenly, not breaking eye contact.

A few long seconds ticked by before Ed cursed underneath his breath and stood up from his chair, only to then kneel on the wooden floor before Lucius' shiny leather shoes. Despite the submissive position, the genius kept a defiant look on his face. Clearly he still felt cheated for losing his own wager.

Lucius felt no sympathy for Ed's displeasure. He had no doubt that if he had lost, Ed would currently be lording his victory over him, taking obscene amounts of pleasure in besting him at the game. He also had no doubt that the penalty Ed would have given him for losing would have been far more degrading than anything he himself had the stomach to do to the other man.

Lucius unzipped his fly to reveal his hard cock.

"Take it in your mouth," He ordered.

His voice was collected but commanding, calm but firm. While he didn't completely like what it said about him that he was turned on by the idea of degrading another person like this, he couldn't deny to himself that there was something tantalising about the sight of the other man sulkily kneeling in front of him. His dark eyes and fine cheekbones, his slim, tall form, proud expression… Ed was a handsome man. A deplorable human being. But a handsome man.

Ed hadn't quite pictured things this way. He'd thought that he would be the one getting his cock sucked, not the one on his knees, doing the sucking. He gave Lucius one more petulant scowl before moving forwards a step on his knees and rubbing his right hand over the sizeable member once, twice, to help himself get accustomed to the size and width of it. Lucius' breath hitched in his throat. He grunted, quickly growing impatient.

Ed closed his eyes as he opened his mouth and ran his tongue along the underside of the shaft, the movement quick and fluid, before taking him into his hot, wet mouth. Lucius tugged on his hair, keeping his head where he wanted it, not allowing him to pull back without his permission.

"Mh…" Lucius wasn't loud. He moaned softly, his head arching back slightly as he enjoyed his prize. He wasn't as rough as he could have been with him. Ed was doing a good job, and he saw no need to be excessively cruel when losing the match was punishment in itself for someone as arrogant as Ed. "Fuck…"

Ed must have done this before. Although it had been a while for Lucius, he wasn't so inexperienced that he didn't know an experienced mouth when he was inside one.

"Stop."

He released Ed's hair from his grasp and the kneeling man removed the cock from his mouth with a wet popping sound. Ed wiped his lips with the back of his hand, still looking less than thrilled at the situation. Although now there was a slight blush above those fine cheekbones. His breath was a little heavier too. Lucius smiled knowingly and gave himself a few slow strokes as he drunk up the other man's expression.

"I can be a generous man, Mr Nygma." He began, walking over to the chair that he'd sat in during the chess match. He sat back down on it and gestured for Ed to come over. "Take your pants and underwear off, and come over here."

The taller man couldn't find it in himself to be grateful for Lucius' self proclaimed 'generosity'. It was true that his own member had started to stir in response to the low noises of pleasure that Lucius had grunted out while he gave him head. But Ed had hoped that the former Wayne Enterprises executive would have been too caught up in his own pleasure to notice. Having to submit to him and do as he said was one thing, but the thought that Lucius might conclude that some part of Ed enjoyed the degradation was an added blow to his ego.

He stood up and took his lower garments off wordlessly, revealing the arousal that he had been hoping Lucius wouldn't notice. It was plain to see now.

"Come here." Lucius repeated, and when Ed came close enough, he took hold of the other man's narrow waist, pulling him downwards so that Ed sat on his lap facing him. Their eyes met for a moment before Lucius tilted his head up and kissed him. It wasn't a soft, romantic kiss, but it was deep and passionate, and the intimacy of it took Ed quite by surprise.

The next few minutes passed by wordlessly for the two men and were filled with deep, biting kisses that worked both of them up to a desperate need for more. Ed's breath became heavy. His lips parted and he returned the kisses with a fervour that matched, or even surpassed Lucius', and his hands clung tightly onto the lapels of the other man's dark blue suit.

"A-Ah…" Ed gasped, head arching back as he felt Lucius' hand wrap around his cock, now fully hard and aching for attention. He bit his bottom lip, fighting the urge to plead.

Lucius, his own cock still slick with Ed's saliva, was just as hard. He began to stroke them both in time, the heads of each length nudging against each other, the shafts brushing and twitching against each other. One of Ed's hands moved from Lucius' lapels to join in the action, his other hand clutching Lucius' shoulder and squeezing hard enough to bruise. He was still biting his bottom lip, trying keep back the words that fought to come out. Words like 'please don't stop'. However, even if he didn't say those words, his actions spoke just as loudly.

It would have been easy just to have Ed bend over the table they had played chess on. Fucking him over that table would have been a satisfying prize for his victory, but Lucius had wanted to see his face. He'd wanted to see that scowling face, sulking over his loss, transform as he grew more and more undone. This way, he could feel every movement of Ed's hips, he could see every twitch of his features, and he could hear every half stifled whimper and moan of pleasure that the man sitting on his lap gave.

Their strokes grew faster, more desperate, the pleasure inside each man building up more and more until a joint cry escaped both of their lips. Strings of translucent cum spurted from the heads of the two cocks, the sticky liquid staining both of their clothes. Neither cared.

Lucius released Ed from his grasp and allowed himself to sit back in the chair, his thigh muscles suddenly feeling the strain the taller man sitting on them for so long. Ed moved off from his lap, staggering backwards a few steps as he did in order to quickly put distance between the two of them again. Lucius couldn't help but be amused by the that. Moments ago Ed had been moaning and thrusting his cock into his hand, but now he was embarrassed.

"I… I want a rematch." Ed declared, tripping over his words slightly as he tried to sound authoritative. His cheeks still flushed and his once neatly styled hair having grown curly from the exertion. "Next time, I will win."

Lucius rolled his eyes, limbs still heavy as he began to catch his breath.

"You're welcome to try, Mr Nygma."


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Set sometime during S3. Ed loses another match and Lucius critiques his gameplay._

 **En Passant**

"I would have thought that being Chief of Staff for the Mayor would have taught you the value of pawns." Lucius remarked, his voice soft as his hands began to unbutton Ed's shirt.

"Shut up." Ed's voice was harder, impatient, and unappreciative of any 'constructive criticism' Lucius might have on his gameplay. He'd beat him next time, on his own terms, he didn't need nor want any advice from him.

"It must be frustrating, to know that one little pawn could have made all the difference." He ran his palms over the newly exposed flesh of Ed's lithe torso, feeling it shiver slightly. "You're too eager for the endgame, you make mistakes to try to speed it along. Chess is more than a game of intellect, Mr Nygma. You need patience. You need discipline. Two things you are lacking."

As if to prove his point, Ed had began to harden and his hips bucked slightly as one of Lucius' hands ghosted over the stiffness in his pants. The bound man cursed underneath his breath, hating to prove Lucius right, but over their last few matches, the man who taken his old job had gotten rather familiar with what he liked, what he craved.

He _would_ win.

Next time, he would win-

"Ah!" His back arched and his hands, tied behind his back, clenched helplessly. Lucius' mouth had left a bright pink mark on his neck, while two of his fingers tormented and teased one of his nipples. Ed was sure they had never been as sensitive as this before. "Mh! Ah…" He bit down on his lower lip, shifting around where he sat, his cock aching for attention, but Lucius seemed determined to make a point about 'patience'.

A trail of pink marks were left from his neck to his chest. When Lucius moved to run his tongue over a nipple, Ed hissed through his teeth, it was all he could do to stop from whimpering.

"For someone who is so intelligent, you never learn." Lucius teased, knowing how Ed loathed it. It was a little mean-spirited, but he figured that Ed had earned a little teasing.

"Shut up." Ed groaned, more urgently. 'Shut up and use that mouth for something other than lecturing me.' was what he really meant. "Why don't you just hurry up and take your 'prize'?" He knew how he sounded, bitter, yet desperate. But that was how he felt. He was past the point of being able to hide it.

"Are you asking me to hurry up and fuck you?" Lucius spelling out the meaning behind his words made Ed's face flush and he turned his head to the side, scowling in embarrassment.

Lucius didn't let him remain like that for long, he turned Ed's head back to face him with a surprisingly strong hand beneath his chin. "Well?"

Their eyes met, but then Ed closed his, he tensed up, petulantly refusing to answer. Lucius sighed slightly, his own arousal straining inside his pants, but he could stand ignoring it for a while longer if it meant getting Ed to beg for him. Unlike his opponent, he could wait. He leaned in and placed a kiss on Ed's lips, urging his lips open with his own, his free hand going down to rub Ed's cock. A few firm strokes through the dark green material was all it took for a strangled, "Yes!" to escape the bound man's lips. The word half smothered by the kiss, but unmistakable in its meaning.

"Yes what?" Nonetheless, Lucius asked for clarification. He wasn't about to let Ed get away with being vague.

He kept stroking, but his touch became slower.

"Yes…" Ed ground his teeth together and squeezed his eyes shut. His brow furrowed, as if still wrestling with his pride when it came to saying what he wanted. "Fuck me."

Lucius' hand moved from Ed's crotch and he took a few steps back from the other man, making his eyes open wide. The look of surprise on his face was worth the blue balls.

"What-"

"I should get back to work. Alvarez wanted me to compare blood samples with a cold case from-"

"You _can't_!" Ed leaned forwards, his arms straining against his bonds, but it was useless. "That's not… That's not fair!"

"I'll be back afterwards. Consider this part of your lesson on patience, Mr Nygma." His voice betraying how amusing he found Ed's outrage at being left, neglected and wanting, for the rest of the afternoon. "I'll come and collect my 'prize', as you so aptly described yourself, later tonight."


End file.
